Quiet on Set
by 7-10 Productionz
Summary: Dipper, Wendy, Soos and Mable investigate an Abandonded Movie Studio in search of Mystery. Commissioned by:JBlaster
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Chrome Here; Before I start this story, This was Commissioned to me by** ' u/12630898/JBlaser'. **And Yes, I do accept commissions but dont expect me to reply at a fast pace. Srry, Im just a busy person sometimes. :)**

_

On the Rear side of Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan helping a Sketchy looking Hispanic Man load a bunch of Pillows and Geometry Sets on an Ice Cream truck. Why pillows and Geometry sets? I dont know and Why an Ice Cream? I seriously dont know.

"Alright Pablo, These Pillows are stuffed with high concentrated Chemicals, I want you to get them to Bolivia by Thursday or else that Canadian singer "Justin Beiber" finally hits Puberty."  
If someone in Gravity Falls heard that come out of his mouth, they would probably laugh or be confused. But Stan and his Peruvian Pal were stone cold serious.

"Si Senor Stan, You sure are a Cold Amigo" Pablo said with a glance to his American Contracter.

"Yup, thats m-" Stan uttered before a girly 12 year old voice came up.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mable came out of the Backdoor with Dipper coming just after her.

"Mable sweety, what is it?" Stan asked while trying to have a smile,it was fake one

"Can we have some Ice Cream from the truck?" Stan Froze in fear knowing that no Dairy Treats were in the truck and offered another offer instead.

"Umm well, its...Old Ice Cream, you dont want this stuff,here" He dug into his Right pocket to pull out 15 dollars and handed it to Mable.

Mable,being the child she is, Was honoured by the 15 dollars and ran back inside yelling "DIPPER, I GOT MONEY, LETS GO TO THE SHOP IN TOWN!". Grunkle Stan sighed releef and told Pablo get a move on.

_

Dipper and Mable walked out of the Ice Cream shop with Dipper having a Vanilla Ice Cream with a Cup with Mable having a Sundae because she is bascially a drug addict but sugar is her cocaine. They could have Taken the usual fast and easy route back to the Mystery Shack but they just wanted to walk around the city more...and because if they took the Ice Cream, Soos would probably eat it in a snap.

They were honestly suprised that they didnt realize there were alot more buildings than they thought, Shops, Apartments, Gas stations and something else that seemed strange.

"Woah Dipper, Look at that" Maple took her Sundae in one hand and used the other to point at what looks to be an Abandoned Movie Studio. Both of them were glorified by the Old Studio's presence. Dipper walked up to the front door and-

"HELLO AGAIN" A horrifing voice was behind them revealing to be none other than the town hillbilly, Mcgucket. Both Mable and Dipper were shocked at his appearance, he looked the same but every he seems to be getting weirder and more hard to look at.

Once they got use to him a lttile bit, Dipper asked in an annyoed tone "Why do you also scare people liek that?!' Mcgucket said while doing a little hillbilly dance "I dont right'ly know" with a smile on his face.

Dipper let out a sigh and asked Mcgucket a question " By the way, How long has this Place been here?" while pointing a the cob webbed filled studio. Mcgucket scratched his hat,ruffled his Santa claus beard while trying to recall the Place's age.

"How old are you two again?" He asked

"12" both replied

Mcgucket took their answers and did finger counting like a prep schooler and finally had his answer "I dont know". What a dissappointing answer from the Hillbilly, but then again, this was Mcgucket we are talking about here.

Both Twins kinda expected something like that from him,so they just walked off an decided to ask someone else with more Knowledge...or just Knowledge in general.

_

Both Twins walked into the same bar they went to discover the Wax head murder. Both seeing Manly Dan wrestling a Bear violently, Not even knowing how he was able to let a Black Bear inside the Bar but anyways, they approached the Bartender with a Hard Boil Question.

"Hey sir, How long has that Movie Studio been there?" Dipper asked

The Bartner looked at the Movie Studio and Look back at the Siblings while shining a glass cup.

"Ehh, about 25 years, But I would go around the place. I've probably seen everything in this town, but nothing pairs to what lyes behind that door, Some say its just in head; but what I say. ITS HAUNTED!" Mable and Dipper looked wide eyed but also excited for another mystery hunt. Both satisfied with their answer, they head back out the door until the Bartender said something else.

"Oh, and boy" Dipper stopped at the door and looked back at him with a curious look for more Knowledge and mystery.

"Your Ice Cream is melting.." The Bartender pointed at the Boy's Other hand to reveal a puddle of Beige coloured Ice Cream in his cup.

"Aw Man" Dipper got dissappointed that he only got to eat some of his Treat but that wasnt the point, He had an idea for another Mystery. Walking back out the Door and looking at Mable to tell her all about the Plan.

"Mable I have an idea, Tonight you and I are gonna break into that Movie Studio and possibly unravel a mystery!" Dipper Explained in his Voice Cracking Tone. Both were excited and headed back to the Mystery Shack in hurry with Mable's half melting Sundae still in hand.

_

Both Reached back to the Shack with someone fixing a Window to greet them.

"Oh hey Dudes" Said Soos

"Oh hey Soos, we are gonna uncover a Mystery tonight!" Said Mable in an exotic way.

Soos amazed by the seek of adventure, asked if he could come with and both agreed since more people would make it better. "You gonna finish that?" Soos said while pointing at Mable's mostly melting Sundae. But Mable just backed it away and slurped it all down like it was nothing right infront of Dipper, Soos and...Wendy.

Wait...Wendy?

Wendy was seen laying back in her chair at the front desk with a magazine in hand,

"You two are breaking into the Old Movie Studio in town?" She stood up and asked

"Well...I...ummm" Dipper tried to talk his was out of doing it but was cut off by Wendy

"...Then count me in!,I've always wanted to see what goes on in that bizz" Wendy was almost as excited about this as Mable.

All Four decided they would all go for it.

**_**

_BUT AT THE STUDIO, SOMETHING EVIL WAS BREWING.._

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	2. Thats a Wrap

Dipper and Mabel were in bed with Grunkle Stan in the room finishing up a bedtime story. It was an...Interesting Story.

"And so the Handsome Sales man was sadly put into a Colombian Prison where he met 2 new friends or amigosas as they say, The End" Grunkle Closed the book and immedietly got up until he was stopped by Mabel's words.

"Thats a terrible ending, I wonder what happened to that handsome salesman" Mabel exclaimed at the Old Man.

"Hes closer than you think kiddo" Mabel and Dipper looked at him and got confused until Grunkle Stan said.

"Thats salesman was me, This isnt no ordinary storybook. This is my Diary!" Stan got frustrated until confronted by the two twins.

"You were a Salesman?!" Dippered said

"You were Handsome?!" Mabel said right after Dipper, Stan Facepalmed himself and walked to the Door.

"Good Night, dont let the bed bugs bite" Stan said and closed the door. Both Mabel and Dipper looked at each other and smile thinking Stan really cares about them.

Stan then opened back the door with a concerned look "Im serious; dont let those bed bugs bite, I was touring some tourists and I accidentaly let those things loose." Then he closed back the door. Both Siblings looked at each other again with a frightened look. when they were confident he was truely gone. The pulled away the Sheets that they were under to reveal they were wearing black camoflage clothing with a collection of Gadgets.

"Alright,lets do this" Mable then went to the window,opened it and did some Tactical Signals towards the Lone Pine Tree near the Parking Spaces.

"What are you doing?" Dipper looked at Mabel with confusing.

"Nothing, Just signaling our other Team Member" Mabel Explained while Dipper thought was Wendy until-

The Figure Fell striaght out of Tree and hitting hit almost every branch while coming down, The figure was getting clearer on who it was, He hit the ground and stood up and said.

"Im Okay dudes" Soos up and gave a thumbs at Mabel whom shot a Thumbs up back.

The disappointed Pine Tree looked on to see Soos instead of Wendy. Mable wiped out her trusty Grappling hook and Launched it toards another Nearby Tree. They Zip-lined across the sky and lanced on mostly stable branch for their wwight and jumped down to the ground to meet up with Soos.

"Sup Dudes, You ready to sneak into a Haunted whatever place?" Soos was pumped for this and so was Mabel...As always.

"Wheres Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, she said she that she'll waited for us at the Studio" Soos Explained. Soos then walked behind a Bunch of Bushes and genstured for the Siblings for them to follow him. The walked with him to see his Truck parked and concealed with poorly done camoflage.

_

It was atleast around midnight dipper announced to Soos and mabel while on the sway to the Back of the Studio to cause less attention. Finally arriving at the Back of the Wallen BackWay Studios. All three of them got out and greeted Wendy whom was hiding in Black Camoflage Clothing just like the twins beside a dumpster while sipping a Pitt-Cola.

"There you guys are, I've been here since 11" Wendy threw away the Pitt-Cola that still had some Juice left in it.

"Yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you when it would start...hehe" Dipper Explained while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"True, anyways lets get this Show on the road. I've been trying to get this Backdoor open by any means." Wendy said to the rest of the Group while back pointing at a Rusty looking Door. The Door looked old and was ready to come off, But it wendy couldnt do it, It was surely not gonna happen anytime soon. Dipper started rubbing his chin and slowly started examining the Wall until pointing at a window.

"That window looks easy to reach if guys give me a boost". His Buddies sprang into action and gave him a boost up to a that was looked like it was on the second floor. But when Dipper crawled through, it was actually just a window from the Ground floor in a high place. He fell down on the Inside ground and make a "Ughh!" sound.

"Dude, You Okay?" Soos expressed concern for the safety condition of his Friend but after uttering those words he didnt get a response. Dipper tried tp barge the door from the inside but It didnt work. So he Grabbed a Chair and used it as a Battering ram. The First Barge didnt work, nor did the second but the third however-

_-CRASH!-___

The Metalic door smashed to the Ground, letting the others inside to gaze upon the inside. It looked like they had ended up inside an Archive room filled with Records and Documents about possible Failed Movies or Television Shows.

Wendy into one of the Pouches to Retrieve a Flashlight, The Twins did the Same and packed their own too. Soos however was not the prepared Member armed with no equipments and not even any Tactical Clothing, He still has on the Same Question Mark T-Shirt and Short he has on everyday.

They all Walked around in one Group,Mind less;y exporing the studio until reaching into a Gift shop filled with Collectables from 'iconic' Gravity Falls TV Shows. They all looked around to see familiar sights. Like "People of Planet Planet' Plushies to Full DVD copies of the TV Series "Help, my Mummy's a Werewolf".

"Maybe this is where all those Bad TV Shows came from" Dipper cracked a smile while showing Terrible Made Merchandise to Wendy. Wendy Giggled responded.

"I guess thats why this place is Ruined" Wendy adn Dipper both laughed at the Horrible Entertainment this Studio was giving. Little did they know, they were being watched by Paranormal Ghosts of the Studio. 3 Ghosts listened through a Vent: Mara the Actress, Francis the Director , George the Mechanic . The Director looked on in disgust.

"How dare those two Yankees Disgrace mein Films, Zey are a Masterpiece" The German Director looked on with his High Ego only to be corrected by the Actress.

"No Offense Francis dear, Your Films really do suck" She exclaimed while getting an agreeing nod from the rest of the Ghosts. Francis the Director didnt like the backlash from his Phantom Friends. 

"Well for one, I dont like these Mortals in our Space,eh?" Said the French Mechanic said to The Actress.

"For one,I can agree with you on that" Mara said until Dipper and Wendy grabbed a Couple of Maps of the Studio from a shelf and handed them out to Soos and Mabel. Dipper said-

"Alright, If we get lost just meet up at the Main Front Enterance,got it?" Mabel and Soos gave a nod while Wendy gave a thumbs up. They all went their seperate ways into different hallways. This gave the Ghosts and idea. They could seperatly terrorize their visistors into leaving and hopefully, Never coming back. Mara decided to go after Dipper, The Mechanic would go after Wendy and the Director would go after Soos and Mabel.

The Hunt was on and The Predators were about to Close in.

_

Soos stuck with Mabel because he didnt have Flashlight and probably because he didnt want to be alone in the dark.

"Hey Soos,wanna go in the Set?" Mabel looked at the scared Big boy that was too distracted with random stuff he picked up off the floor.

"Oh sure dude" Soos dropped a disk and followed Mabel into a Set where it looked like they were directing the last season of "Ghost Turtle". The set consisted of Mainly Beach props and real sand brought from a beach and a Live like model of the Turtle with a while blanket to pass of as a ghost. Mabel ran up to the Fake Turtle prop, took off the blanket adn proceeded to play the turtle as her own personal puppet to kick up a laugh.

"Hey dude,look over here" Soos reached deep into a locker and retrieved a Full jumpsuit of a Turtle and a pelican. Soos put it on and started doing dances on the set. Mable laughed, it was the funniest thing she had seen ev-

_**-BEEP-**_

Soos adn Mable heard the loud singular beep and tried to see where it came from. They both were getting freaked out until Mable looked at the Recording Camera adn saw it rotating by itself.

"Ummm Soos, Is that red light suppose to be on?" Mable pointed out the Mysertious Self working machine. As soon she pointed it out, The top Camera was rotating around the set and paying close attention mainly to Soos in his Turtle Costume. All the Set Lights turned on and directed onto Soos.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Soos and Mable heard the Sinacle Laughter an turned to the Operating room that revealed to be The Dead Director Recording all of Soos Actions. The Glass was well covered adn no way into it. Glowing wires emerged from the Set and Covered Soos like a puppet,forcing him to dance and make a fool of himself evern more.

Mable was still un-noticed by the Director,so she took the advantage of suprise. She took a Set chair adn threw it against the glass. The glass didnt even scratch but the Cahir completely got destroyed.

"Ughh, Props.." Mable facepalmed herself think that she probably should have expected that.

But the Director did take notice and Enchanted more Wires to wrap around Mable for restraints. The Director's Ghostly magic was mainly not towards Soos and not Mable,so Mable's Wires were alot less loose. She had an idea.

She immeadiatley moved her mouth to make it look like she was shout,but no sound came out. The Director took at her and fell for the Bait. He didnt know if she was talking or if that Glass was sound proof. (It wasnt).

"What?" The Director look at Mable with a confused face and Mable just Talked more with no sound until the Director presse a button that rolled down the Window Completely.

Then in the blink of an eye, She broke free,Grabbed an Old un-capped bottle of water and threw it against the console of commands. The Circuits of the set went out and the Cameras and Lights were down. While the Director tried to gather what just happened. He Ghostly Magic went away and Soos stopped dancing. Mable and the tired Soos ran out the Set still leaving the Director in darkness adn confusing until realising that his Victims had escaped. He Growled and Chased after them.

_

Wendy ended up going into the Enginnering Facility. This is where all the Mechanic tool and Props were repaired and designed. She saw a Giant space ship Prop tied to wires. Not really having much of a childhood. She did some parkour on the Giant Spaceship Prop and Began riding it as if she were 5 years old again. She then felt the Rocket Shift and Vibrate until fully Operating. She probably thought it was a glitch of some sort so the Lumberjack tried to get out until the Seatbelts got twisted and tied around her Ankle. the rocket started going forward into an unfinished track would surely result in Wendy's death if she ended up hanging around to long.

Unfortunatley when she got turned over, Her axe fell out of her Pocket and went down to the Ground that was out of reach. She knew that was her Option to get out but it wasnt her only one. She turned her head towards a rusty handle bar. She dented it and bent it in a twisting was to for a charp edge. She used this to cut the Seatbelt and successfully did so. She didnt account for the existence of Gravity though as when she did so,She fell straight to the landing on her Back and sitting up to see the Rocket ship going full speed into the Unfinished track and Getting totalled upon impact.

Wendy looked on in horror imagining if she didnt have her quick thinking but then turn to a Smile thinking thatwas pretty cool what she just did.

"That was Nuts, I wonder why it did that though?" She turned around and picked up her Axe adn holdstered it.

"Ehh, Probably just Faulty Wiring" She shrugged it off and went off to Exploring thew rest of the Engineering Facility. The Mechanic Ghost heard all of her words and took it personal. She just mocked his Engineering adn Mechanical Skills. He then flew her over head onto the next contraption.

"Aww cool, I havent seen one of these ever since I was Little" She marveled at the Giant Looking Model of a Goofy looking Shark from a TV show. She went to the Back of the Model adn did some wiring on its Circuits.

"Good thing I took those Mechanic classes with Stan" Wendy recalled Stan teaching Wendy how to hot wire a car. But it was kind of the same thing.

"And I...Uhh... Got it!" She connect a few circuits and the Shark lit up with lights and it arm started waving and uttered in Repeated phrases from its snout.

"HELLO, WELCOME TO BENNY'S WATERWORLD!" The Shark's corny phrases reminded Wendy of the Childhood she really didnt get to enjoy once again.

"JUST REMEMBER BUY ALO-..." Interrupting the Sharks phrase came static through its Mic and what replaced was Rusty old Voice.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE YOUNG LADY OR ELSE" The Voice shook Wendy and got her confused.

"I dont remember that being one of its Lines" As she uttered those lines, One of the claws fell from the Giant Statue and almost crushing Wendy. She message wasnt clearly getting through to her soon the Phantom had enough and just showed himself.

"OH FOR PETE SAKE" He took a bunch of Wrenched and Screw drivers and started chucking them straight at Wendy. Due to Wendy's experience of being awesome. She dodged them and started running with the Ghost on her tail. She tried to make a swift dash towards the exit until accidentaly slipping and falling due to an Oil leakage on the floor.

Wendy now landing against the wall desperate for an idea to get out of this situation until turning her head to a hammer right by her Hand. She took it and threw it straight at the Ghost mechanic's head. But the Hammer passed right through him due to him being a...well...a Ghost. The Hammer passes through and hti hard on a small little contraption on the other side of the room. The Mechanic turned around an screamed like a little girl in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Mechanic turned his attention away from Wendy to the little toy that had fell over to pieces. He rushed over and with sadness in his eyes until turning in a deep red of anger.

"You hurt mah baby, you're gonna pay" He looked at back at her location only to see that she had left right as soon as the time was right. George the Mechanic didnt even chase her down. He jst sat down and start reassembling his toy. 

_

Wendy now running down the hall at full speed not bothering to look infront of her,instead having her eyes on the door if the Mechanic came after her. Until bumping into something. She fell to the ground, rubbed her head with pain and looking upon what she had bumped into. It was Soos and Mable. 

With little time to greet each other, They picked themselves up and Wendy, ran into a supply closet with fear in Soos and Mable's eyes. A small little hole on the door from the rusting old metal let them see outside for what the were running from. Francis the Director pass by with Dual Selfie sticks as weapons.

"Now were did they get off too?" The Director said to himself until the Mechanic came from the Facility door.

"You seen a Redhair Girl run by here Francis?" The Director shook and looked the Mechanic with an irriatated look.

"YOU LOST HER?!" The Director exclaimed furiously to the Mechanic.

The Mechanic tocuhed his Two fingers together from each hand and nodded. "Gosh darn it George, You cant get anything dont right!" Francis kicked a bunch of wired in anger.

"Well why are you out here?" George looked up at his with a curious look.

"I...uhh...Well you see..I" Francis tried not to shatter his ego with the same problem with George has.

"Ha, You lost em too" The Mechanic laughed at his Mistake while slapping his knee

"Laugh it up you Fat Ogre, Those Two kids must have taken another turn back there,cmon" Francis walked back where he came from and motioned George to follow him.

When it was clear, Soos and the two went back out and discussed their current situation. Soos was hyperventalating while Mabel and Wendy tried to catch up.

"So a Ghost has been after you too?" Wendy said to Mabel

"Ya, this Director dude made Soos dance like Cray Cray" They both look at Soos until turning back to each other.

"So what about you?" Mabel said

"That Mechanic guy almost crushed be with a Giant Shark arm...or Fin" Wendy thought to herself possible guessing that Dipper could be going through the same fate.

"What about Dipper?!" Mabel Said almost shouting at Wendy until the three ran up to through the Hallways hoping to see where dipper went"

"If think I remember Dipper going into the Actor's Lounge" Wendy said to Wendy while running.

"To the Actor's Lounge it is then" Wendy said to herself and her gang.

"Hold on Dipper, we're coming for you!" Soos said trying to keep up with the other Two in his Shape and Fitness.

_

Dipper was really in the Actors Lounge, There was a mini stage in the center with a flight of stairs leading to the Actors private chambers. Most of the Actors were not very famous and very un-recognizable to Dippers memory. The Doors had Bronze,Silver and Gold Stars on the Center t signify how important or talented they were. All of them had Silver and Bronze ecept for one.

"Mara McLeame?" Dipper knew due to the other Deceased actor's doors, she must have been something else. He reached for the door knob and twisted it,enabling it to open. Inside was true mess. Mice running every which way, Caps of something on the ground, Bright clothing littered the ground. But most noticable was mixed oder of Spilled Perfume on the Ground. Dipper took at piece of Cloth and covered his Nose to act as a Gas Mask. He stepped in to Explore and Investiage the room further.

Hidden behind a Bookcase, Mara the Actress was present.

"Behold Little one, Bestow your eyes on Beauty of my Work" She said and she knocked over the Bookshelf revealing records,tapes and Novels of her work. Dipper took notice immediatley at the fallen bookshelf but didnt notice the Actress. He walked over and picked up some of the Records.

"Wow, She was Terrible" Dipper Said that spiked Mara. Dipper was laughing continuously at her Acting, Make up and style in Dresses. How she had a Gold Plated Star on her Door was beyond even Studio's knowledge. Mara was Furious and with right to be so.

"So you think I was Terrible,Little Girl?!" She took her hand and snapped her fingers to expose her Magic towards Dipper. Dipper was Still Laughing his Brains out to notice her.

"LETS SEE YOU TRY IT THEN!" She shot a beam at Dipper that made him stop Laughing and clear is mind. His Eyes turned Little Blue with no expression on his face. Just nothing.

"Lets get this Show started" She snapped her fingers,making Dipper walking into the Wardrope and coming out looking like Mara with the Same exact clothes she had on. She rubbed her Chin and looked at the Mini stage with an idea. But before engaging in her idea. Soos,Wendy adn Mable Busted through the door to See Dipper walking on the Stage with his back turned.

Wendy called out Dipper's name with Him to not react or even turn around in the slightest. Mara was Well Hidden but still in full control of Dipper. Wendy walked infront of Dipper and Tried to stop him.

"Dipper?, Thats a weird name for a Girl" Mara said while using her Fingers as invisible Puppets Strings.

"Dudes, We not gonna point out that Dipper is in a Dress?" All of them Knew that but it was no time to address. Dipper reached on the Stage and Turned to his he Started Singing in his Cracked out voice.

**AHEM**

_-DISCO GIRL, COMING THROUGH; THAT GIRL IS YOUUU.-_

Soos and Mabel looked on on Shock as Dipper was actually doing this infront of them,But more Importantly infront of Wendy. Mabel however was a different story. She adored this and took at a Camera she had fortunatley packed and took a few Pics and Dippers...Scene.

"Yo Dawg, This uhh...This is kinda awkward" Soos tried to point out until Mabel pointed out something unusual about him.

"Hey look at his Eyes, Thats the Biz that was On Soos's Eye when thet Crazy Director Guy made hm Dance" Mable said letting everyone know.

"You think hes Possessed or Somethin?" Soos asked towards Mabel and Wendy until noticing a Blue Light at the Top of the Stairwell and Laugher at the Source.

"You Kids enjoying the Show?" Mara looked down at the Three of them, Wendy and Mabel were ready to throw down with Soos looking Pale while after seeing a real Ghost right there actually acknowledge him. Wendy threw her Axe at her only to pass through her. The Axe passed through her and hit nothing. Wendy Facepalmed herself thinking she shoud have known that would happen after the Mechanic. The Actress now knowing her Guests were getting Hostile. She flew Passes the with a Ear spliting scream turning from Ghost to Banshee all while holing firm power over Dipper.

The Scream was heard all around the Studio and By two other people.

_

"You Heard that?, that must be Mara" Francis the Director look toards his Mecahnical Friend and ran towards the Actors lounge.

_

Mabel and Soos Throwing random things off the Ground towards The Banshee, The Efforts were as worse as their Aim. Wendy was no where to be seen though. She was climbing on the support beams and then threw Murky old Oil and Water on her. She looked on in Horror and Smelled herself. She Screamed not outof Violence,but out of shock.

"OH MY;LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, I CANT GO TO THE AFTER LIFE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" She Flew straight into her Dressing Room, totally ignore that she in the middle of a battle. On the Bright side, Dipper was free from his Grasp and passed out of on the floor.

"Quick,Get Dipper and lets get the Flip out of here!" Mabel yelled and motioned at Soos for him to pick him up and carry him. Thats exactly what he did and-

"Going somewhere?" They all looked at the Door Frame to the Lounge to the Director and the Mecahnic staring at them with true unholy intentions. Francis wasted no time and Flung one of His Phone Swords at Wendy,catching her of guard. She was knocked down to the ground but didnt pass out like Dipper. Mabel picked her up and Made a dash for the Exit on the other side of the Room until the Mechanic appeared right infront of the door.

"You want to get out of here,you're gonna have to pass your me" The Mechanic's words sounded confident but they did exactly that. Since he was a Ghost, they just ran right through him and out the door into the Hallway.

_

"We gotta get out of the Nut house dudes!" Soos tried to run as fast as the other Two but managed get some Speed considering he was also carrying Dipper. The Three spotted a Large vet that had and Orange light coming through. It must be the Sun coming up.

Wendy tried to reach for her Axe but then just remembered she threw it at the Actress and didnt pick it back up. She tried kicking it Open,Large and loud bangs rang through out the hallways until the screws holding the Vent in place fell out enabling it fall off easily, Wendy Slipped under with no problem due to her acrabatic skills,Mabel Crawled under but Soos couldnt even get through due to his...Size.

He was Stuck

He tried going in Head last,since his bell was his lower body and since his head as still in the building, it let him see the two Ghosts purging after him. He was fearful and sweaty, Really Sweaty. But that Sweat helped him by letting him slip out like butter,with a fe scrathes that is.

They were all out, It was over.

_

Francis and His dumbfouned friend looked on in anger and their victims just got away and made them look like utter tools while doing so. George didnt know what to say and Francis had his Arms crossed in frustartion.

"So...what did I miss?" Mara come along with a Mirror to look at her hair and make up. Franics just knocked it out of her hand in a Furious mood.

_

Soos was Pale white due to the experience he had that night,he was shacking violently.

"Se..e you...dudes...Tomorrow" He was wide eyes and scared even though he was out of danger. She handed Wendy passed out Dipper. And Left into the Sunlight.

_ 

Soos's Grandma was sitting in her Chair,Knitting and watching TV. Soos opened the front to be greeted by her.

"Soos,Mio, Where have you been?" She didnt even looked up from her Knitting tools, She knew exactly who it was.

"I've been scared half to death, Came face to face with ghosts, Almost died and Danced until by legs became sore" He said all of that while walking to his room and closing the door.

"..."

"...Good day then" She then got back to her Knitting.

_

Wendy adn Mabel where at the Front door, They tried not to left Grunkle Stan see them at this time.

"Is Stan there?" Wendy said until receiving a Hand Motion from Mable letting her know it was clear.

Stan was dead asleep on his Chair with the TV on, They just then ignored and went upstairs.  
Reaching up to their room and placing Dipper in his Bed.

"Even though we almost died, This night was fun" Mabel said while getting into her covers and preparing for Dream Land.

"To be Honest, I had fun too" She then jumped on the Desk near the Window and made a peace sign.

"Later" She Jumped out the Window doing parkour off the Trees and landing down on the Ground. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she wasnt cool.

Mabel smiling at the amazing friend she has until getting back into bed.

"Wait,Almost forgot" She got up and Reached under he bed and grabbed her Scarpbook and pasting in the photo of Dipper in the Dress.

"That one if going in the Scarpbook" She looked up at Dipper with a Smile think that has gonna be so mad when he wakes up.

"Goodnight Dipper" She turned off the Light and put scarpbbok where it was.

_**-THE END-**_

_ __

_Hey Chrome here, Thank for Waiting for this Chapter to come out. Happy New Year to you people and just remember, Have a Good time with Friends and Family. Love all of you and have A Blessed one too._

___

_****_


End file.
